Pet Pals Tickling
by PrincessSara1998
Summary: Pet Pals fanfic. Some short stories about the Pet Pals being tickled. Will be updated whenever I come up with a new Pet Pals ticklefic.
1. Pio Tickles Holly

One day, the Pet Pals were relaxing in a cabin in the forest. They had already been on a long walk through the woods, and they were all feeling pretty tired by the time they had found the cabin. This little house didn't have any electricity or residents, but it did have running water, and could be rented for free as long as it was kept in good condition. Also, the Pet Pals were mostly in the forest to collect resources for their home, so they had some extra time on their hands.

Pio inhaled and sighed softly to himself as he sat on the little couch in the living room. He had been feeling bored throughout the entire walk. Even though he was a playful, fun-loving frog, it was surprisingly easy for him to get bored, even after only a few minutes.

"What's wrong, Pio?" Holly asked as she was sitting next to him on the couch.

"Nothing. I'm just bored," Pio said. "But if you ask me, that's definitely something wrong."

"Well, what would you like to do?"

Instead of responding, Pio simply sat where he was, thinking to himself. He looked back over at Holly, and an idea came to him.

"Hey, Holly, are you ticklish?" Pio asked.

"Um..." Holly didn't know what to say. Judging by his question, she could tell almost exactly what was on his mind: he wanted to tickle her. But rather than trying to stop him, she decided to just tell the truth and answer his question. As she did, she looked away and blushed. "Yes. I am."

A mischievous smile appeared on Pio's face, and he raised one of his hands up for Holly to see. "Oh, really?"

Holly's eyes widened in realization. She knew that he wanted to tickle her, but she didn't know that he would actually do it. "Oh, dear..." she thought to herself.

Just as she finished thinking that, Pio placed his hand right on Holly's belly and started wiggling his fingers around at a fast speed. In response, Holly started giggling and squirming around.

"Hehehehehehe! Hehehehehey, Pio! Hehehehehehe! Stop it!"

Without responding, Pio put his other hand on Holly's belly and continued tickling her. He increased the speed of his fingers until they were going as fast as they could go. Holly started laughing harder.

"Hehehehe, hahahahahahahaha!" Holly continued to squirm around as she laughed. She couldn't help it, since she was so ticklish. "Pio, plehehehehehehease! Quit it! Hahahahahahahaha!"

Pio continued tickling her belly for a few seconds. He was enjoying her laughter, but he wondered to himself if there were any other ticklish parts on her body. Pio pulled his hands away from Holly's belly, but then gently grabbed onto her back legs and pulled them up onto the couch. Holly panted until she caught her breath, and then gasped in fear when she saw what he was doing.

"Pio! Please, no!" she begged.

"What's the matter, Holly? Is this your tickle spot?" Without giving her time to answer, Pio placed his hands right on Holly's feet and wiggled all of his fingers around as fast as he could.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Right when he started tickling her feet, Holly began to laugh uncontrollably. Her feet were the most ticklish parts of her body, even more so than her belly. "PIHIHIHIHIHIHIOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Yeah, what do you think of that?" Pio asked playfully as he continued tickling her feet. He moved his fingers to her toes and tickled them as well.

"HAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Holly screamed with laughter as she continued to squirm around, shaking her feet and wiggling all of her toes. "STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! I CAN'T TAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAKE THIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"

Pio continued to tickle Holly's feet and toes for thirty seconds straight. After this, he started to feel bad for her and stopped tickling her, pulling his hands away from her feet. Holly stopped laughing and started gasping for air, trying to catch her breath. She still giggled slightly, however, until she finally caught her breath and stopped panting.

"Sorry, Holly," Pio apologized for tickling her so much. "I was just bored and really wanted to have some fun."

"It's okay, Pio. I understand," Holly said. She knew that he would do something like this.

"I knew you'd say that you were ticklish, but I didn't know you were that ticklish," Pio replied.

"That's why you need to be careful when you're tickling me," Holly pointed out. "I enjoyed it and all, but there's only so much tickling I can handle before I can't take it anymore.

"In that case, I'll go easier on you next time," Pio promised. "And it definitely won't last as long as this."

"Thank you," Holly responded with a smile.


	2. Holly Tickles Moby

One day, Holly and Moby were out walking in the forest. Both of them intended to gather food for themselves and their friends, and planned to return home once they thought they had enough. They had been to this forest before, but this time, they had decided to go by themselves while their friends waited back at their home. It was fortunate that this forest wasn't too far from their house, to the point that walking from there to the forest would take less than fifteen minutes.

However, as much as Holly wanted to help find some things to eat, she was actually feeling pretty bored. It felt like she hadn't done anything memorable all day, and she kept thinking about what she could do. Suddenly, an idea popped into her mind, and a playful smile appeared on her face. She turned to face Moby, who had collected several blackberries from a bush and put them into a basket.

"Moby, can I ask you something?" Holly asked.

"Sure, Holly. What is it?" Moby replied.

"Are you ticklish?" The way Holly asked that sounded mischievous.

"Well, um..." Moby seemed reluctant to respond. Apparently, the idea of being tickled just didn't appeal to him. "Maybe I am."

"Maybe?" Holly approached Moby. "Are you sure about that?"

Moby seemed to be nervous about this situation, but tried to remain serious. "Holly, what are you trying to do?"

Without responding, Holly leaped at Moby and pinned him down on the ground. Moby struggled to get up from this position, but couldn't, since Holly was holding him down with her paws.

"Holly! Get off me!" Moby said, his nervousness turning into irritation.

"Come on, Moby, lighten up a little!" Holly said. "I just wanna have some fun!"

"Absolutely not!" Moby snapped.

Deciding to punish him for his response, Holly raised one of her front paws, placed it right on Moby's belly and began to rub it gently. As she did, a smirk appeared on Moby's face and he began to giggle.

"Hee hee hee! Holly! Hee hee hee hee, stop that!"

"Aw, what? Are you ticklish?" Holly responded. She switched from simply rubbing Moby's belly to tickling it with her fingers. Moby's laughter increased.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Moby began to squirm around as he laughed. "Hohohohollyheheheheheee! You don't understahahahahahahahand!"

"What do you mean?" Holly placed her other front paw on Moby's belly and continued tickling it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Moby laughed even harder, squirming around even more. "STOP IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M REHEHEHEHEHEALLY TICKLISH THEHEHEHEHEHEHEHERE!"

"I never would have guessed," said Holly. After a few seconds of tickling Moby's belly, she moved her hands to his sides and continued tickling him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Moby continued to laugh and squirm around. "HOLLY, PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE! CUT THAT OHOHOHOHOUT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I don't know, Moby. It sounds like you're enjoying it to me," Holly admitted before moving her paws up to Moby's underarms and tickling him there.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Moby continued to laugh, but since he wasn't as ticklish under the arms, he regained some of his breath. "Holly, stop, plehehehehehehehehehease! I'm too ticklish! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Holly continued to tickle Moby's underarms, but quickly got bored and pulled her paws away from them. Suddenly, an idea occurred to her, and she gently grabbed onto Moby's back paws.

"Holly... please... no more." Moby was panting hard, but otherwise, his dialogue was almost perfectly clear.

"Almost done. There's just one more place I wanna tickle you," Holly responded. She began to wiggle her fingers right on Moby's feet.

"HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Moby immediately reacted, as he laughed really hard and squirmed around constantly. "OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH, GOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOSH, NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You like that? You like that, Moby?" Holly said as she continued to tickle Moby's feet. Even though he didn't have any visible toes, she still enjoyed how much he twitched his feet with every moment that she wiggled her fingers upon them. "Goochie goochie goochie!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Moby continued to laugh loudly and squirm around violently. "I'LL DO ANYTHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHING! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE, STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

After about ten seconds of tickling Moby's feet, Holly finally decided to stop tickling him. She pulled her paws away from his feet, and he stopped laughing. She got off him as she lay there, panting constantly as he struggled to regain his breath.

"Thank... you," Moby managed to say.

"Moby, I'm sorry I tickled you," Holly said. "I was just bored and wanted something to do.

Eventually, Moby regained his breath and replied.

"It's alright, Holly. But I really didn't want you to tickle me because I'm really ticklish. I think we should get back to finding food."

As Holly and Moby resumed gathering food for their friends, they continued their conversation.

"I didn't know you liked tickling that much. That seems more like something Pio would be interested in," Moby said.

"I'll usually only do it when I want to have some fun," Holly said. "And if I recall correctly, Pio does it for the exact same reason."

"Yeah, he does. I'm pretty sure," Moby responded.

"And as much as I enjoy it, I would never torture you or my friends with it or anything like that," Holly stated. "It's just wrong."

"I agree. I don't know why people still do that," Moby mentioned. "And one more thing. Would you do me a favor and promise me you won't tickle me like that again without warning me first?"

"Yes, Moby," Holly said, nodding her head. "I promise."

Eventually, Holly and Moby collected enough food to make it through the week, and then returned home. Once they had gotten home, their friends were waiting for them.

"It's about time you got back," Top Hat said. "Gosh, what took you so long?"

"Well, um..." Moby just looked away and blushed. "I don't even want to talk about it."


End file.
